


Edgy

by paperdollkisses



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/pseuds/paperdollkisses





	Edgy

It was electrifying. The post show high. Almost better than the show itself. There was all the extra energy floating around. Each man reacting in his own way as it coursed through their veins. Sometimes it was difficult to calm down. Hard to make that transition into exhaustion that equaled sleep. The ride was too high and too sharp. It was more like a constant crawling along sweaty skin. No amount of soap and water could wash it away or cool it down.

On those nights JC would shower and come out with his skin raw and inflamed. The cool cotton of his tee shirt and sweats would make it worse. The aching, ragged sensations that floated along the lines of his body. His mind was alive with the energy, just this side of painful. He’d lay in his bunk until he could stand it no more and his feet would hit the bus floor and he’d pace in the main area. Arms wrapped around himself. So tired he wanted to scream.

On those nights Chris would come to him. He’d hear JC padding quietly in the other room, get up and watch him pace, scratching at his skin through his clothing. When JC would look up and see him Chris would open his arms. JC would walk into them willingly.

Tonight was different. This time when JC looked up and saw Chris watching him with dark eyes and open arms, he stood still. Closing his eyes he allowed the need to build inside of him, willing Chris to come to him. He was nearly crazed with want when the touch came. When the fingers slid through his hair and one cupped his jaw tilting it for a kiss that spoke of need and desire. JC’s arms went around Chris. Pulling the man in closer, harder against him. His cock already pushing at the seam of his pants and against Chris. JC opened his mouth, sucking Chris’ tongue inside with a suction that made the other man moan and shift against him.

Body to body they kissed and moved against each other. Hands tangled in clothes and hair as the kiss became less of a caress and more of two people starved for the taste and feel of each other. Clothing was pulled off in earnest as the need grew to bare skin against bare skin. Their moans more primal as they lowered themselves to the floor, never losing contact with each other. Chris’ mouth explored the planes of JC’s jaw. His tongue leaving a wet trail that led to JC’s throat. That circled the area that his teeth closed on. JC’s hands tightened in Chris’ hair, body arching at the spark of pain that caused his groin to ache and his cock to jump.

Chris sucked and kissed his way down JC’s body. Stopping at the places he knew would make him gasp and moan. Spending time teasing the places that would make him beg. Making JC writhe beneath him as he worked his way down to his cock.

“Please Chris, I need... please.” the last word was choked off as he pulled in his breath.

Chris licked slowly over the head of JC’s cock. Making himself wait even though he would have liked nothing better than to have sucked every last drop out in as short of time possible. There were times like these that Chris needed to slow down. Times where JC desperately needed him, that he savored those moments. Pushed his hunger away as long as he could. This was one of those times. He supported himself on quivering arms. Hands planted on either side of JC’s hips. His mouth dipped and tongue teased the tip, the indent below that made JC’s voice change higher. Then when JC’s hands clenched tighter in his hair he slowly moved his mouth down the shaft. His own hands moving to hold JC’s hips still.

JC hated when he was held down. Until that zing of pleasure went through him and he could do nothing about it as he was sucked over and over and harder then softer. Groaning when just the tip was given attention. His hands pushing at Chris’ head. He needed Chris, and he needed him now. Wanted him to be buried deep inside. So deep he couldn’t feel the rawness of his skin anymore. So deep he felt like he belonged to just one other person rather than the thousands who thought they owned him. His body was slick with sweat as he struggled to move under Chris. Moaned deeply as he felt a cool wet finger slide behind his balls and to his entrance. Felt his hips do a stutter thrust as the finger slid inside him. The sting echoing through his body before he pushed up to meet it.

Chris had tried to wait. But when JC started that breathy chant of his name it was too much. His own needs started driving him. He needed to be inside JC. Needed it now. So he reached for the lube and condom he always brought out on nights like this. Nights where it got down and dirty and they didn’t care who heard or saw anything. The lube slipped out of his hands twice as JC pushed up into his mouth. He became clumsy in his haste. Then he had it, and he was sliding a finger inside again and again.

It was too soon he knew, but Chris had the condom on and was pushing his way into JC’s body. The low growl of encouragement and lifted hips spurred him on. He slid home and stilled for a moment. Resting his head against JC’s for just a second before starting the rhythm that they both craved. JC’s fingers dug into Chris’ back. Feet planted on the ground as he pushed up onto Chris. Words lost in moans as they clung to and moved with each other. They lost themselves in each other as the feeling built and threatened to crash over before they were ready. As the sensation grew in the pit of Chris’ abdomen he reached for JC’s cock. Pulling on it in hard calculated jerks.

JC’s body twitched and contracted beneath Chris as he came. Sharp teeth closed on muscle muffling the loud cry of his orgasm. His body tightening around Chris and pushing him over the edge into a white heat of oblivion. Chris shook in JC’s arms. Both of them spent and soaked as they lay together on the floor, calm and tired enough to sleep. Long minutes passed before they roused themselves enough to shower and climb into their bunks. To fall into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
